devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Painocus/Bilingual version vol 3 and 5
Finally I was able to track down a copy of book five of the Bilingual series and decided to go through it and the one I own already (three) and compare with the online version of the original edition. The bilingual versions are a printing of the Deluxe edition, but with the colour pages in black and white. They are divided into chapters based on story arc rather than length, whereas the original edition didn't have chapters. Volume 3 has a new front cover featuring Jeanne d'Arc with Devilman's profile in the background and an image of Agwel on the back. The volume starts with the Shin Devilman stories. For some reason the Jeanne story have been moved in front of the Hitler story, which causes the continuity confusion you'd expect. If anything I would have moved the Jeanne story last as the defeat of the Magistrum and Devilman saying goodbye to Jeanne before disappearing forms a more natural conclusion than the end of the Little Big Horn story. On the plus side, the would-be-spoiler that Ryo is Satan has been removed and replaced with foreshadowing instead. After Shin Devilman comes the Zann story, here titled "The Spider of Darkness", although the demon curiously identifies itself as "Rasber" rather than Zann here. It has a new front-piece showing the spider. As mentioned before the last two pages of the story has been replaced by an 17 page conclusion. Personally I would have placed the Zann/Rasber story first since the story presiding it (Eader) leads naturally into it while the story that comes after (Jinmen) has an apparent gap in time before it. (Also this ends during the evening, Shin happens during the night and Jinmen starts in the morning or mid-day.) Extended ending to The Spider of Darkness: IMG_0084.JPG|Top right bobble is "Everybody run! Get out of here! These guys are not human! There is no way you can beat them!" IMG_0085.JPG IMG_0087.JPG|Near fold: "Where is that Amon?" IMG_0088.JPG|"No one can escape the web of thge spider. No matter where you try to hide, there's no way out!" "Devilman, where are you!?" IMG_0089.JPG|Top-left on right page: "First their clothes melt! then their skin! And then their flesh!" "And finally their bones dissolve. Every one a nourishing treat for me!". Left page: "Is that you over there, Devilman?" IMG_0090.JPG|Right page: "Hey, goddamn spider or whatever you are?" (Man, that's an awkward sounding translation...) Left page: "Damn! The spider's just a decoy! The real devil is in the web!" IMG_0091.JPG IMG_0094.JPG IMG_0095.JPG IMG_0092B.jpg|A close-up of Rasber's other form. Volume 5 has the cover artwork of vol. 3 of 1987 release and features Devilman fighting Schultz. I don't know why they didn't choose a more relevant picture (like the cover for vol. 5 of the same release). A picture of Zennon is on the back. The book starts with Fallen Angel as Chapter 1 and continues with what is page 182 in vol. 4 of the original edition (part 4, page 23 on manafox) as the same chapter. I like the placement, since it is shortly before Ryo is drawn back to his house it gives more justification for this action and might be the influence of Psycho Jenny, like with Medusa in New Dante. It also doesn't spoil to far ahead. Page 128 and 129 (99 and 98 in the original edition) haw swapped places. This order makes a lot more sense, both in the progression of dialogue and frames, so I suspect that the original was a printing error. The untitled story is injected right after Zennon and Satan's talk. A new page showing Satan over the ruins Akira is walking through have been placed in front of it. After it Chapter 3 "Armageddon" starts. I like that the Japanese title follows the Greek (Ἁρμαγεδών) and renders it Harumagedon (ハルマゲドン) rather than following the English corruption of the Greek word. Nagai did the same with Eve in Dante (making it Eva/Eba). It has a new front-piece showing the side of the earth with the sun in the background. After the two pages showing the sphere of light lifting from the earth (page 196-197 in the original, 244-245 here) there are two new pages revealing it to be full of angels. The 10 new pages I showed here are placed after the double splash page showing Devilman and Satan standing on Caliorruar. For whatever reason I couldn't find a title page for Chapter 2. I may have missed it, it or it's title may be missing or Chapter 3 is actually a misnumbered Chapter 2. I'll try to take some images to showcase the differences in a few days when I have access to a camera. EDIT: Added. Category:Blog posts